Please Remember
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: "Aku takut, mengingat kakakku yang sudah hampir tidak normal lagi. dia mulai melupakan banyak hal, bahkan melupakan sesuatu yang baru saja dikerjakannya. apakah pada akhirnya dia akan melupakanku?


**Please Remember**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau melihat arlojiku?"

Aku menghela napas panjang, terkadang aku memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk, aku takut mengingat kakakku sudah hampir tidak normal lagi, dia mulai melupakan banyak hal bahkan melupakan sesuatu yang baru saja dikerjakannya, apakah pada akhirnya dia akan melupakanku?

.

.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Hingga kakakku mulai melupakan tempat ia meletakkan beberapa benda. Bagiku itu hal yang wajar karena kita manusia bukan Tuhan yang dapat mengingat segalanya dengan mudah. Tapi perlahan semua menjadi tak biasa dan tidak lagi baik-baik saja, kakakku bahkan mulai melupakan beberapa hal yang sering dilakukannya. Dia pernah melupakan jalan pulang. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa begitu dan beruntungnya salah seorang tetangga kami menemukannya yang tengah kebingungan dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Kami berdua sedang menonoton TV ketika jam tepat menunjuk pukul 1 siang. Aku sengaja memilih channel kesukaan kakakku yang selalu menayangkan drama mandarin setiap saat. Bukan karena kau suka tapi aku ingin mengalah padanya untuk satu hal hari ini. Aku akan membiarkannya melihat drama kesukaannya.

"Itu film apa?" dia duduk di sebelahku dengan raut bertanya yang sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu dan itu membuat hatiku seolah jatuh. Dia mulai melupakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ditinggalkannya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kau... sangat menyukai ini." gumamku pelan, aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar harus aku ucapkan, nyatanya rautnya yang bingung membuatku jauh lebih kebingungan.

"Apa?" alisnya berkerut. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." katanya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Aku menghela napas, tidak lagi bicara. Kenapa Itachi jadi seperti ini? Ada gangguan fatal di otaknya yang bahkan membuatnya pikun di usia yang baru 18 tahun, apa ini serius? Dia belum benar-benar tua kan? Aku yakin dia juga belum bisa disebut dewasa, yang ku tahu dia adalah remaja giat, penuh semangat dan penyayang tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi sangat pelupa melebihi seorang kakek yang berumur di atas 80 tahunan, tidak adakah hal yang lebih baik lagi Tuhan? Aku sangat menyayanginya dan selalu berdoa yang terbaik, jadi bisakah kau mengembalikan kakakku menjadi dia yang dulu? Dia yang tidak pelupa.

.

.

Terkadang melupakan suatu hal dan memulai hal baru itu baik, karena jika terlalu banyak hal yang kau ingat aku tidak yakin itu akan muat di kepalamu, yang ada kau tidak akan pernah bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Tapi menjadi seorang pelupa yang berlebihan akan membuat seseorang tampak bodoh dan konyol. Sementara itu penyakit lupa kakakku menjadi semakin parah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Suatu malam ketika aku sedang membaca buku di kamarku, kakak datang dan menggeledah isi lemariku, mengacak-acak buku di rak buku. Dia tampak kebingungan.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanyaku karena tak tahan dengan perbuatannya.

Perlahan dia mengarahkan pandangan padaku dengan tatapan bodohnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia jadi sekonyol ini sekarang? aku mengedipkan mataku yang sudah berair, aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapannya. "Jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan tadi, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Dia terlihat tak menyukai tawaranku, "Entahlah, aku bingung."

"Bagaiamana aku bisa tidak tahu apa yang kau kerjakan barusan?" aku kesal tapi alih-alih prihatin dengan keadaannya.

"Aku tidak mengerjakan apapun." dia mengarahkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamarku dan tatapannya tampak makin bodoh.

.

.

Orang tua kami tidak pernah tahu tentang kepikunan kakakku sebelumnya, karena aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan ketidak wajaran itu. Hingga suatu hari ketika kami sedang duduk bersama di teras belakang, Itachi mengatakan bahwa jari kaki ibu kurang satu. Ku lihat ibu mengerutkan kening, dia mengira kakak hanya mencoba membuat lelucon, karena jika kau normal kau tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau tidak bisa berhitung? Ini jelas-jelas 5, kenapa kau bilang kurang 1?"

"Kurang 1." dan dia tetap bersikeras mempertahankan pendapat bodohnya itu.

Ibu dan ayah terdiam dan saling pandang, "Lihat, biar ku hitung," ibu mulai menghitung satu persatu jari di kaki kanannya. Ketika kegiatan itu usai dan didapatlah 5, kakakku tampak kebingungan, seperti seorang balita yang pendapatnya salah tetapi tidak terima.

"Tadi ada 4, benar."

Ibu menghela napas berat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan kakak. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia melupakan banyak hal dan aku tidak tahu kenapa." mungkin jujur akan lebih baik, jadi aku menceritakan banyak hal ganjil yang terjadi pada Itachi, mulai dari tidak tahu jalan pulang, melupakan drama kesukaan dan terkadang mencari sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa yang sedang dicarinya.

Tiba-tiba ibu menangis, dan aku merasa bersalah, "Alzheimer, alzheimer, alzheimer." gumamnya pelan.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. "Apa maksud ibu?"

"Ini fatal Sasuke, kita harus membawanya ke dokter spesialis jiwa secepatnya." ibu terus menangis.

"Aku tidak butuh dokter spesialis jiwa!" teriak Itachi. "Aku tidak gila, apa hanya karena aku salah menghitung membuat kalian berpikir macam-macam? Aku sama sekali tidak gila."

"Tidak, kau memang tidak gila, tetapi ada gangguan serius di otakmu yang harus segera ditangani." Ayah menenangkannya. "Dengar nak, kau sangat pintar matematika dan bukankah aneh jika kau bisa salah menghitung hal sepele seperti jumlah jari kaki?"

Ya ayah benar, dan itu sama sekali tidak wajar, apakah sesuatu yang disebut alzheimer itu telah menggerogoti otaknya? Sedangkan aku tidak mengerti apa itu alzheimer.

.

.

Dan ketika hari-hari berlalu membawa banyak perubahan. Aku akhirnya paham tentang alzheimer, yaitu kondisi penyakit progresif yang menghancurkan memori dan fungsi mental penting lainnya. Ini adalah penyebab paling umum demensia-sekelompok gangguan otak yang menyebabkan hilangnya kemampuan intelektual dan sosial.

Penyakit itu telah mengambil alih kakakku. Meski belum seluruhnya tapi aku yakin pada saatnya nanti sebuah perubahan menyakitkan yang tidak akan pernah aku terima pasti terjadi. Keadaannya yang menyedihkan seringkali membuatku menangis tanpa bisa aku sembunyikan. Dia... semakin berbeda, seringkali ketidak nyamanan itu melandaku. Sesuatu selalu mengganjal pikiranku dan setiap malam aku terbangun dengan mata yang sembab. Mimpi-mimpi tak menyenangkan datang silih berganti hanya membawa satu kejadian saja yang selalu berulang. Apakah ini hanya sebuah ketakutan yang berlebihan jika kakakku pada akhirnya akan melupakanku. Meskipun tidak pernah terbukti tetapi setiap bangun tidur aku selalu memasuki kamarnya memastikan bahwa dia masih mengenaliku.

Aku benci dengan semua kenyataann ini, tapi di sisi lain aku bersyukur karena Itachi masih mengingat siapa aku dan hubungan kami sebagai saudara masih terjalin baik sebagaimana mestinya.

Aku pulang sekolah ketika matahari bersinar begitu terik dan kulihat ibu menangis tertahan di kursi ruang tamu, aku panik dan mendekatinya. "Ibu kenapa?"

Dia menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng, tak mampu bicara untuk beberapa saat. "Kakakmu, kakakmu mulai melupakan, dia mulai melupakan ibunya sendiri."

Jantungku berpacu lbih cepat, tak percaya dengan hal itu. Rasanya menyakitkan saat bayangan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk terus berkelebat dalam benakku, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali normal sementara orang-orang bilang alzheimer tak bisa disembuhkan. Aku menghela napas panjang, ingin sekali berteriak untuk melampiaskan kebencian terhadap penyakit terkutuk yang terdiri dari 9 huruf itu, kakakku hancur karenanya dan semua itu membuat kami hampir putus asa.

Dan aku tahu, sebentar lagi nama dan posisiku di keluarga ini akan terhapus dari memorinya, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Kakakku yang paling ku sayang akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya dan memori otaknya akan kosong, Tuhan tidak bisakah kau menolongnya?

.

.

Ingatan kakakku makin memburuk, dia mengucapkan asin sebagai manis dan melakukan kekacauan-kekacauan lain yang tidak lagi bisa ku hitung, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika otaknya benar-benar rusak? Apakah dia kan melupakan cara berjalan? Atau mungkin cara menyisir rambutnya?

Matahari terbit, tenggelam, dan aku tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Hari-hariku selalu terisi dengan ketakutan yang menyesakkan tentang keadaan Itachi, itu membuatku tak pernah bisa bernapas lega.

Dan malam itu ketika angin dingin bulan Desember menelusup masuk lewat ventilasi udara, aku berencana untuk segera tidur tapi saat teringat bahwa selimutku tertingal di kamar kakak karena kemarin tidur di kamarnya. Aku buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar Itachi, aku mendapatinya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang membelakangiku. Saat aku masuk ke kamarnya dan pandangannya mengarah padaku dahinya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Maaf jika... aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengambil selimut." ku raih selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi di sebelah selimutnya dan hendak cepat-cepat meninggalkannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya seolah kami belum pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Mataku memanas dan aku terpaku di sana, tidak mampu mengarahkan pandangan padanya, dia benar-benar melupakanku? "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" gumamku pelan dan sebisa mungkin menahan tangis. "Aku Sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu siapa Sasuke?" rasanya hancur saat dia menggeleng mantap, ya Tuhan... mimpi buruk itu sudah benar-benar menjadi nyata, kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan itu hanya sebagai mimpi? Aku tidak mau dia melupakanku. Aku tidak mau nama dan posisiku hilang dari memorinya. Menyadari bahwa semua itu tidak akan kembali seperti semula, aku terduduk di lantai karena tiba-tiba saja lututku terasa lemas.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku tidak suka melihat orang asing tiba-tiba memasuki kamarku."

"Tapi aku adikmu, dan kau kakakku. Apa kau tidak ingat apapun tentangku?" nyatanya sulit sekali menahan tangis dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Pergi!" dia berteriak dan marah-marah tidak jelas, aku takut, aku takut sekali, setelah belasan tahun menjadi adiknya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia membentakku dan rasanya sakit. Meski aku tahu jika dia bukanlah dia yang dulu, dia yang penyayang dan baik hati. Kecuali sekarang yang tersisa hanya raganya, sedangkan otaknya telah dikendalikan oleh monster mengerikan.

Ayah dan ibu datang dengan raut cemas yang berlebihan.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya ibu, sementara kakak semakin marah dan melemparkan banyak benda ke arah kami, ibu buru-buru membantuku berdiri dan mengajakku meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan ayah berusaha keras menenangkan kakak.

.

.

Keluarga kami tidak lagi menjadi keluarga yang harmonis. Penyakit menyedihkan itu berdampak besar bagi kehidupan kami, bahkan sekarang kakakku benar-benar melupakan cara berjalan. Dia hanya berada di atas tempat tidur sepanjang waktu dan ibu mulai kerepotan mengurusnya. Setiap kali keluar dari kamar Itachi aku menyaksikannya menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, tidak berdaya, harta kami yang paling berharga hampir hilang.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian ayah kehilangan pekerjaannya setelah seringkali berangkat terlambat karena membantu mengurus kakak. Keluarga kami benar-benar hancur, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari keluarga yang seperti ini? Tidak ada, ya... tidak ada. Tapi kami selalu berusaha saling menguatkan dan percaya pada hal yang sia-sia bahwa suatu hari nanti kakakku bisa menjadi dia yang dulu atau setidaknya dia mengenali kami.

Namun semua fantasi kami yang terlalu bermuluk-muluk itu tidak pernah terbukti hingga bulan Desember berakhir. Bulan pertama di tahun baru dimulai, harusnya kakak mengucapkan 'selamat tahun baru' seperti setahun yang lalu ketika dia masih baik-baik saja dan sekarang dia tidak lagi baik-baik saja. Aku sudah kehilangan dia dan tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana.

Sore itu hujan turun cukup lebat. Ibu berteriak dan menyuruhku menutup jendela kamar kakak karena udara terlalu dingin tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Ibu hanya tidak mau kakak masuk angin. Dan aku buru-buru melaksanakan perintahnya, menutup jendela. Hanya menutup jendela di ruangan yang nyaris seperti ruang kosong, hampa dan mengerikan. Aku seperti tak mengenalinya. Ini ruangan lain dimana hal-hal buruk selalu ada dan semua orang berusaha menghindarinya.

Aku berusaha tak memikirkannya, dan ketika kakiku hendak melangkah keluar, aku mendengar Itchi bergumam. Itu membuatku berhenti. Dia sudah beberapa minggu lupa cara bicara dan bukankah sangat luar biasa jika hari ini dia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangimu."

Air mataku menetes, bolehkah aku berharap kakakku akan mengingatku kembali? Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang dulu tangguh dan tak pernah putus asa dalam menjalani berbagai masalah kini tampak rapuh dalam kebingungan yang serius. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari apapun." aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat, bagaimana pun kedaanmu, kau tetap kakakku yang paling hebat.

END

 **Entahlah apa yang aku tulis ini, gj ya?**

 **Aku cuma bayangin gimana kalau ada orang yang masih muda terserang alzheimer, padahal itu kan penyakit yang biasanya hanya diderita orang yang sudah lanjut usia.**

 **Ya... akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca.**

 **Review?**


End file.
